1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bamboo rake, more particularly to a modular bamboo rake with a connector apparatus for detachably connecting a long handle to a projecting prong section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a common bamboo rake has a projecting prong section 1 that is generally shaped in the form of a sector which is used for gathering grass, leaves and other material. A sleeving pipe 2 is provided on the upper end portion of the projecting prong section 1. A long handle 3 has a truncately conical lower end portion which is inserted into the sleeving pipe 2. A pair of metal nails 4 are hammered into the sleeving pipe 2 and the handle 3 so as to hold them together. It is difficult to separate the handle 3 from the projecting prong section 1 for storage and transportation.